Cory and Lauren
by max6194
Summary: What if instead of picking Topanaga he chose Lauren and decided to move out there to be with her and to live a life in the country.
1. Chapter 1

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Boy Meets World OR ANYTHING CONNECTED TO IT

I love Cory and Topanga being together I thought I would just do one where Cory choose a different route completely then the one he choose in the T.V Show.

(AU) Boy Meets World - Torn Between Lovers

Cory had just got back from his date when he went to Shawn's apartment and told him how the date with Lauren went. Before he went into Shawn's apartment he put Lauren's number in his pocket.

"Cory, you and Topanga were meant for each other, ever since you meet her in the sandbox and kissed her." said Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend since elementary. He said all this with a very meaningful look on his face, which spoke new volumes to Cory.

"I know that everyone thinks that I and Topanga were meant for each other but," said Cory, "when I'm with Lauren I feel like I'm a complete person."

Cory and Shawn started staring each other down as they dared the other one to make a move when Shawn told Cory something that completely changed the way that he looked at his friends and family from now on.

"Cory, how do you think that me and the rest of your family will feel if you decided to pursue a relationship with her, as you would have to move out there with her to be able to develop your relationship the way that you and her want it to grow into." replied Shawn feeling sad that he knew Cory was going to leave Philadelphia to pursue a hopeful lasting relationship with a girl that he barley even knew.

" Does your parents know what you plan on doing?" asked Shawn while eating a few jellybeans that he was going to use in a presentation but, decided not to when Cory told him all about what they did together on their date.

"No, not yet, I was thinking of telling them when Lauren comes over for dinner tonight so that she and my parents could get to know each other." said Cory, as he was looking all over the room thinking of how to continue his line of convincing his best friend that it was the right thing to do.

" Plus I could go to Lauren's high school and live in a two bedroom apartment that belong to a complete stranger, and get a job to pay for my half of the rent." continued Cory as he finally settled his eyes on his best friend. However, as he turned around he saw Topanga silently crying as step forward towards Cory to yell at him for doing what he did to her.

" Cory how could do this to me, I mean I gave up everything that I had when I moved out of my parents house so that me and you could be together, but a few days on a school skiing made you question how you feel about me and made you start lying to me by telling me that you also kissed her after the talk you both had, and I have a lot of guys hitting on me but you don't see me kissing them just to see if what we have is true or not." said Topanga very upset with Cory, who was looking at her with a guilty look that made her want to hug him. But she knew that it was basically over as she had heard what Cory told Shawn.

"Topanga I truly loved you but, when me and Lauren stayed up all night talking away about our lives I felt a connection like I have never felt before with anyone," said Cory, "but I thought I was just fancying her a little, but when we went on that date today she told me what she wanted to do after getting married and how she was waiting for her match to show up."

" Then she told me that guys like Shawn started to bore her and that I was the first one she had ever met that she felt drawn to and that she loved me, Topanga I don't want to hurt you or anything but I have to act on what my heart tells me and it is telling me to go with Lauren when she leaves to go back to the mountains and to be with her." said Cory as he saw that Topanga had started to cry a down pour in anguish and frustration that this would be the last time she would see Cory as more then a friend.

" It's not ok Cory, but I respect you and your feelings enough to let you go, but I'm not going to say that we can be friends after this day since we have been involved with each other to many years to actually stay friends after a break up. I guess I'll just go back to Pittsburg and live with my parents and try to get over you." replied Topanga, looking as if she were about to break down, so Shawn went over to her and held her silently as Topanga cried like she had never done before. As Cory watched them he decided that it was time that he left to go and call Lauren.

As he was walking down the street a picture of him and Lauren with two kids in front of a cottage in the country filled his mind as he walked. A drunk driver just so happened to be driving down that particular road right at the moment he started picturing, and before he knew what happened he was on the ground crying out in pain before he passed out.

The Matthews

As the Matthews were having dinner, Lauren knocked on the door that was adjourned to the kitchen. Lauren waited till Alan opened the door and invited her in before she noticed that Cory wasn't there.

" Lauren, what can I help you with?" asked a puzzled Alan Matthews, wondering why Cory wasn't with her. " Where's Cory at?"

"I was supposed to meet him here he told me to come by here to have dinner with him so that's why I came by." worry evident in her voice as Lauren spoke. " He told me that he was going to stop Shawn's apartment, but that was a few hours ago."

"Why, don't I call Shawn up and see if he's still there or not, and tell him to come on home if he is." replied Amy as she got up and picked the phone up and dialed Shawn's phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews"

"Is Cory over there Shawn"

"No Mrs. Matthews he left a one hour ago, he's probably off with Lauren, his new girlfriend."

"Shawn I know your upset that Cory and Topanga aren't together no more but he's not with her as she showed up at our place asking for Cory while we were eating dinner."

"Well if I hear from him I'll tell you were worried and tell him to go straight home, Mrs. Matthews."


	2. Chapter 2

Italicized words thoughts.

Chapter 2

When Cory awoke, he saw Lauren sitting in a chair by his bed, when he looked around the room; he realized that it was not his room at all, but a hospital room. When he realized he was in the hospital, he thought to him self, _what am I doing in a hospital strapped to machines_? With that in mind he started to say Lauren's name and to shake her at the same time, but that was a big no no Because as soon as he lifted his arm pain shot right through him making him cry out in pain, effectively waking Lauren up from self imposed sleep.

Lauren looked around sleepily trying to figure out where that cry came from and then realized that it must have came from Cory. As soon as she realized this, she looked up and saw him looking back at her with a smile and a puzzled look in his eyes as if he was silently, asking what was he doing tied to machines in a hospital and why he was having pain problems all over his body.

"Cory hang on to your questions please, while I go call for the nurse and your parents who went home after the doctor forced them to try and get some sleep." said Lauren as she got out of the chair she was sitting in and headed to the door to go get a nurse to check on Cory and to make sure he was ok physically as well as mentally. After what seemed like 30 minutes, she finally arrived back to Cory's hospital room with a nurse.

"Hello Mr. Matthews, you can call me Joy and I'll be your personal nurse during your stay at this hospital, thankfully a guy named George Feeny found you on the side of the road a little while after getting ran down and brought you here." said Joy while she rushed over to him to run a series of tests that would make sure that he was able to move his legs, even if they caused him pain to move them to make sure he wasn't paralyzed. After all the tests were over, Joy asked Cory if he would like anything to eat or to drink and told him that every five hours that he must take his medication. Then after the nurse left Cory turned to Lauren who was sitting in the same chair that she was earlier.

"Thank you for staying with me through the night while I was unconscious, and I'm sorry about not being at my house for dinner as I was most likely unconscious, did you tell my parents about our plans." asked Cory unsure if she still wanted to be him after this accident. In two months, he would graduate from High School and move to be with the person that he loved as she also graduated high school in two months.

"No, I thought that we would still tell them together after they come back here to see you again and I was thinking that since all this stuff happening to you that as soon as you get out of the hospital that you could move in with me at my apartment that has two bedrooms in it." said Lauren as she twirled one of her hands in his and leaned in and pulled him into a passionate kiss, that seemed to have melted away any fear that she was going to leave him because of the accident.

"After you have settled in, we can go to Trinity Church of God the following Wednesday and Sunday which ever may come first." replied Lauren after thinking awhile as she wanted to share her faith with others.

"Ok, I always loved going to church the times that we went when I was younger," replied Cory, "so do you want to go to the movies after I get out of the hospital and can move around some." About at this time Alan, Amy, Shawn, Angela, and to Cory's surprise Topanga came in to the room.

"Yes I would love to but only after you are well enough though." said Lauren as they then turned toward Cory's parents and his friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews there is something that Cory and I have to tell you, I asked Cory if he wanted to come and live in my two bedroom apartment in the mountains, don't worry my parents live next door, and he accepted." said Lauren as she sat back in the chair that she was sitting in. Suddenly Cory decided to look everywhere except at his parents and Topanga. Mr. Matthews looked like he was going to blow a head gasket, Mrs. Matthews looked like she was going to get angry but surprisingly started to cry at the thought that her youngest son wanted to leave, and Topanga looked ready to cry because now she knew for sure that it really was over between them. While Shawn supporting his best friend gave him a thumbs up

"No, Cory you are not going to move in with Lauren or go to her school," said Alan, looking at his son with pity but also anger. "Since you only have three more months of school till you graduate from High school, only after you graduate can you move to where ever it is that you would like to." Then with that said; they asked him how he was feeling and every thing.

"So, your just going to let Cory leave just like that after everything that has happened after he finishes High School here in three months." asked Topanga with an expression of shock and sorrow showing on her face.


End file.
